Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to lasers resonant cavities, specifically to a Low loss resonator to be used as a laser oscillator with the object of improve the performance of a laser resonant cavity.
In the prior art, several configurations are possible for laser resonators, being the most common a pair of mirrors on either end of a cylindrical tube. If stimulated emissions occurs on the axis between the two mirrors, it is reflected back and forth through the tube. Stimulated emissions in other directions are lost out of the laser medium. This cavity losses limit the positive feedback and the degree of amplification. Specifically these cavity losses are the ones that the present invention is intended to minimize.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser resonant cavity that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Low loss resonator whose performance is improved by directing, towards the output window, stimulated emissions generated in the active medium at multiple axes, the ones parallels to the axis of symmetry, and the radial axes originated at the common focal point of the parabolic reflectors. This feature improves the efficiency of the resonant cavity of a laser.
The main advantage of the Low loss resonator is that it extracts energy from the active medium more efficiently than cylindrical shaped resonators.
Another feature and advantage at the same time of the Low loss resonator, is that it has more useful reflective surface per volume of active medium than a conventional cylindrical shaped resonant cavity.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claim. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure, its method of operation and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following descriptions when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.